


Just Another Movie Night

by Thymelady



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: AU, Abbie's point of view, Drunk Kissing, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Game of Thrones References, Humor, Several references to Jane Austen and adaptions of her books, UST, ichabbie - Freeform, references to season 3, silliness, some food play, some winks to Lost in Austen, spoilers for the movie P&P&Z
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymelady/pseuds/Thymelady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie wants to see 'Pride & Prejudice & Zombies' with Crane, despite their mutual love for Jane Austen and doubts about the more outrageous adaptions of her work. But sometimes it's just  time for a horror movie night, right? No matter the fact that there are some eerie similarities between the couple in the sofa and the couple on screen. No matter that Crane gets in overdrive on too much caffeinated soda and cheddar chips. No matter that it's Abbie who decides that it's time to switch to rum instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nathyfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/gifts).



> Nathyfaith gave me a prompt for Ichabbie horror movie night. It turned out to be shameless fluff, an outlet for my own Jane Austen passion, my own opinions of 'Pride & Prejudice & Zombies' and the fun of talking about other adaptions and actors... ;) 
> 
> Please note that the views expressed on the film 'P&P&Z' are just my own and not in agreement with everyone. Spoilers for the film throughout. 
> 
> Also, as Abbie says here: They totally capitalise on a beloved book, a couple that has a renowned chemistry and add some supernatural nonsense, in order to sell something to the masses who just look for the couple and for some fun. But the story telling is basically garbage! >;)
> 
> Finally, but most importantly a huge thank you for the input from Nathyfaith, Yespolkadotkitty and Shinysparks. You know how much it means to me. <3

"C'mon, Crane - let's give it a chance?" Abbie asked him sweetly. She really wanted to see that adaption and Crane's reaction to it.

"Pride and Prejudice... and Zombies!?" he spat the last, disgust all over his face. "The name alone is a disgrace!"

Abbie had to grin. 

"Yeah, the book came out some years ago. I perused it but wasn't too impressed. Although I would like to see if Lizzy parades around the room on her fingertips - "

"I _beg_ your pardon!?" Crane clamoured. 

"That's what was written," Abbie said with a shrug. 

"What - why - " he spluttered.

"And that's why I still haven't given 'Sense and Sensibility and Sea Monsters' a chance." 

"How - how - "

Abbie laughed far too much at his outrage, it was her guilty pleasure. But her heart went out to him.

"Yeah, it's pretty crazy. But Austen is bigger now than in her own time. That's not so bad, is it?"

Crane still looked livid. Jane Austen's books were among the first she hoisted on him after he arrived, she loved them deeply and he quickly joined her in that admiration. They had watched all modern adaptions set in the time frame, and some set in their own modern time. So far, the modern experiments hadn't been a big hit, save 'Lost in Austen', where they both agreed that Bingley stole the show. 

"Still, Crane," Abbie argued. "You know I love 'Pride and Prejudice' as much as you do. And this is the story _and_ some horror zombie apocalypse stuff - "

Crane huffed.

"Ah, come on!" 

Crane harrumped. 

"We could compare notes?"

"You know, first of all, Lieutenant, that I abhor 'horror movies'."

"I know. But it's in Regency setting."

"Most likely defiling a story beloved by us both!"

"Need I remind you that I hate haunted houses, but you still persuaded me to join you in one last week?"

"Oh, so this is your price, Lieutenant?" he replied with a lifted eyebrow. 

Abbie tried and failed to hold back her smile. 

"I've bought cheddar chips and Mountain Dew," she added as a coup de grace. 

"Ohh, you..." and he made that adorable face where he smiled but also frowned with his nose.

"TWO bags!" she said and help up two fingers triumphantly, because she knew victory when she saw it.

"I yield! The horror that is in name alone a horror will be watched this evening. But do not expect me to hold back on the vitriol, Lieutenant!"

"Oh no, Crane - I'm counting on you slaying it like Lizzy will slay those zombies!"

***

Crane hummed next to her. 

"It is rather Darcy focused, is it not? And... is he wearing a leather coat?" 

Abbie was already amused. "The zombies will hear him come creaking a long way before they see him."

" _Colonel_ Darcy? And what's up with the raspy voice?"

"It's supposed to be sexy, Crane."

"Bah! Not the sign of a real thespian, to be sure! And was that... reverend ogling him 'sexy' as well?"

"Mmm, not so much."

"Is he releasing flies in a room of a whist party? He cannot be serious! And clearly - AAAHHH!!!"

Darcy suddenly struck down a zombie and sliced its throat. Crane jumped in the sofa and some chips in the bowl jumped out as well. 

"Please pause, Lieutenant, and forgive this mess! I will pick up the cheddar chips right away!"

Abbie giggled, paused and helped him. They both chuckled as they picked up the jumping offenders. She turned one over and looked at it.

"It should be fit for consumption, Lieutenant, I vacuumed this morning." 

Abbie looked from the chips in hand to him. He sat on the floor, hair had flopped over his forehead. She knew he itched to pull it back, but both his hands were cheddar yellow. Abbie had only used one of her hands. 

"Here, you try it!" she said and fed him. He instantly ate from her hand, then smiled goofily.  He had cheddar dust on his beard. She wiped it off and pulled her fingers through his hair strands. He was just gaping a bit, looking like a surprised dog. 

"Ain't killing no zombies this way, Crane!" she said and sat back up in the sofa. "Get up here!"

***

"What do you remember most from the Zombie War of 1768, Crane?" Abbie asked teasingly as he huffed at the twistory intro. But he was probably more concerned because she had placed the chips bowl on her knee. Well, how else could she make sure to get some chips with him around? 

His interest was piqued when they came to Longbourn and all the Bennet sisters were busy cleaning weapons. To Abbie's delight, there were some historical atrocities that got him ranting and Abbie was grinning as she munched the chips. 

"Cool dresses!" Abbie remarked as the Bennet sisters dressed for the ball. Glancing at Crane, she saw that he was blushing scarlet. Ah, corsets. Apparently a reliable turn on for the average 18th century man. Including Crane, not so average in any century.  

"Oh - my!" he gasped as the ladies exposed their stocking clad legs. He held his cool can of Mountain Dew against his red cheek. 

Abbie was stifling her giggles when she noticed that Crane's hand was feeling its way along her thigh. His eyes were glued on the Bennet ladies on the TV screen and obviously, his hand was looking for the chips bowl on Abbie's knee. Abbie side eyed him, waiting. 

When he finally realised that he was fondling Abbie's thigh, his head turned and looked at his offending hand, then Abbie. She merely plopped a chip in her mouth.

"Looking for something?" she asked teasingly. 

Crane turned into a beetroot shade that didn't really suit him. He stammered for a bit, but Abbie just smiled and handed him the bowl before grabbing the last five chips.

For a long while, Crane just stared as Abbie teasingly ate her chips. His eyes grew darker. 

"You were always a fry thief, Lieutenant."

"These aren't fries." 

"So you have expanded your criminal tendencies to other delicacies made from the Solanaceae family?"

"Get over yourself and get the other bag of chips, Crane," she said and fed him with the two last chips.

He jumped up and returned with washed hands, the second bag and some chocolate chip cookies as well. Abbie raised her eyebrows. 

"I bought these at the market today. I hope you'll like them."

"Are you even kinder than usual or do you just want more chips for yourself?"

"A roommate can be both," he said and his eyes twinkled as he poured the chips into the bowl. "Besides, those cookies are 'chips' as well." Abbie loved them. Well, Crane always knew what she loved.

They booed at Darcy in unison when he wouldn't ask Lizzy to dance. They agreed that her reaction seemed a bit over the top for their favourite heroine. When the lady from the start of the movie turned up undead just behind of Lizzy, they both gasped. 

BLAM! The poor lady's head exploded from a sudden shot.

"HELL!" they both shouted as a choir. Then they laughed, as so often after a scare. 

"Damn, that Darcy really likes to shoot first!" Abbie exclaimed.

"Hmmm, reminds me of someone..." Crane mused. 

"Hey, it usually works!"

"Does it?"

"Well, most of the time!"

"Hmmm."

"A bit." 

"Quite."

The Bennet sisters had their big fighting scene after that and it was rather impressive. Not at all Austen, but impressive. Darcy certainly liked what he saw. 

"Those are some damn fierce sisters!" Abbie said. 

"Bah," said Crane, less impressed. "It takes only two Mills sisters to accomplish that."

Abbie felt herself blush from the unexpected praise and beam at him.

"Dark eyes..." Crane mumbled. "Figure light and pleasing..." he dreamily filled in Darcy's words as he was apparently quite taken with Lizzy. 

"Crane has Lizzy Bennet on the brain," Abbie sing-sang teasingly. 

"It so happen that she is my 'fictional crush', yes! And what if she is, Lieutenant? Do you not think that Mr. Darcy is quite the 'eye candy'?" he teased back and plopped a chip into his mouth. Abbie suddenly had a crave for those chips again. 

"Weeeell..." Abbie drawled. "Despite his impressive leather coat and trigger happy finger, I just don't think he does it for me. That Bingley bloke in 'Lost in Austen' is still my fave, to be honest. He had something special." 

Crane hummed in agreement. 

"Maybe his blue eyes? Those eyebrows...?" Abbie mused. "Anyway, when it comes to Darcys: Colin Firth, first and foremost. Now and forever."

"Indeed, Lieutenant; the whole television series from 1995 in its entirety is far superior to any other! And that includes Miss Elizabeth Bennet..." Crane added, even more dreamily than before. 

"Ha!" Abbie said and threw a chip on him. "You lust after her rack, just like Darcy!" 

"Lieutenant!" Crane protested, probably more because of the chip than her statement. "The charms of Miss Jennifer Ehle cannot be restricted to her voluptuous figure alone! Although I will admit..."

Abbie laughed out loud, more surprised than anything. Was the Mountain Dew loosening his tongue? 

Crane only looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a naughty smirk. Things happened inside her whenever he did that. She shook her head.

"The buxom ladies of yore..." she said archily. 

"...were in no way superior to the buxom ladies of today, Lieutenant."

His eyes were definitely twinkling rogueishly now. Time for some other kind of beveredge? No, he'd probably go for the rum. 

Abbie resolutely turned back to the TV screen where poor Jane Bennet got caught between the rain and some zombies. They both looked with rapt attention when Lizzy came to Netherfield and Darcy stepped into Jane's bedroom, where Lizzy tended to her. 

Crane huffed. 

"I know, Crane: neither Darcy nor Bingley would walk into a lady's bedroom like that. You said that about 'Lost in Austen' and the 'Pride and Prejudice' movie from 2005 as well."

"Honestly! It would ruin Miss Bennet's reputation!" 

"I must say that Darcy insisting on finding out how soon he can kill Jane is a lot worse than ruining her reputation," Abbie said when it was getting clear that Darcy had once more come to possibly kill first and ask never. 

"I can wholeheartedly agree with you - and is he seriously releasing flies again?" 

Abbie made a sound of disapproval, but they soon laughed together when Lizzy started to catch them with her fingertips. They watched in silence for a while and exchanged meaningful glances when Lizzy and Darcy talked about 'The Art of War' and how it should be read in Chinese.

"What do you say, Crane: should it be read in Chinese?" 

Crane stretched his neck and was fidgety for a moment. 

"Franklin brought the French translation with him from France, it was brand new then. When he learned that I could read Chinese, he showed me a fine bamboo copy from Qianlong Emperor that he had received as a gift through a French nobleman." 

"The Chinese emperor at the time, right?" 

"Yes. Are you familiar with bamboo books?"

"Bamboo sticks with writing in columns?"

"Indeed. Joined together as books. Old Chinese in pinyin writing. It took me some nights."

Abbie had to shake her head. 

"Was it better than reading it in French?"

Crane huffed again.

"Yeah, yeah, don't say it: everything is better than French. I _know_."

Lizzy was ogling Darcy from a window when he trained his swordsmanship on the poor box bushes in the garden. Something about it made Abbie's throat dry and she drank some extra soda. 

"Do you ever train with a rapier these days, Crane?" 

"No... I ought to."

That reminded Abbie: she had seen him do it by the cabin once. It was long ago now. His hair and shirt had billowed in the wind when he attacked an imaginary foe. 

Abbie had to drink some more soda. A lot more.

A diversion appeared on their TV screen in the shape of Mr. Collins.

"Ohhh, look! It's Matt Smith!" Abbie squealed. 

"The Eleventh Doctor! Yes, indeed!" Crane said and finished his second Mountain Dew while reaching for the third. 

They both focused on Mr. Collins' nonsense for a while, laughing and cringing because of him. 

"Seriously, I know Jane Austen was after your time, but where there really clergymen like these around?" Abbie asked.

"Ohh, more than you'd think, Lieutenant! And patrons like Lady Catherine to endorse them and have them do their bidding."

"It's really kinda interesting how Jane Austen wrote about this, her own father was a clergyman," Abbie mused. 

"Miss Austen was not only in possession of a keen intelligence and a sharp pen; she put both to excellent use and wrote some very necessary criticism of her own time and society. Remember that my former home country withstood the sort of Revolution this country and France saw. A change had to come all the same."

They chatted a bit about revolutionary influence on Regency society, until Crane got a bit annoyed with how Mr. Collins insisted on being called Parson Collins. 

"What nonsense is that? Hm? Everyone in that small society knows who he is and the way he dresses shows that he is a clergyman! It's the same with MISTER Wickham! Not LIEUTENANT Wickham!" Crane spoke unusually fast and took another sip of Mountain Dew. 

"They did pronounce it right, though, according to how you say 'lieutenant'," Abbie remarked and smiled fondly. She was still nursing her first soda.

"Nevertheless," Crane continued and went into a long rant about the subject, and much as Abbie enjoyed that, this was sounding more like a toting machine gun. Abbie frowned. 

Luckily, the aforemented Mr. Wickham then adorned the screen. 

"Whoa, hellooo rakehell!" Abbie exclaimed. 

Crane stared at her. 

"I wasn't aware that the definition 'rakehell' was still in use? Isn't the word 'bad boy' these days?"

"Yeah, sure..." Abbie said and Crane noticed that she hid her grin behind the hand she was leaning on. 

"Lieutenant... is your knowledge of rakehells something you required in your line of duty or a knowledge aquired from recreational interest?" And his eyebrow and smirk followed as a matter of course. Abbie burst out laughing. 

"Both, I guess? But mainly the latter - "

"Oh, indeed!" 

" - through romance novels set in the 18th and 19th century," she finished and looked at him sternly. 

"Oh!" he said abruptly. "Did I overstep our boundaries, Lieutenant? I am ever so sorry. How thoughtless of me! I merely meant it as a bit of a jest. I know very well that you are not the kind of-of-uh - you are much too private to - indeed, you are quite the _gentleman_ in such matters! It is - 

"Crane." Abbie paused the movie.

" - something that many should take after. Indeed, men in my time who would have sworn that they were perfect gentlemen would have had to bow to your superiority!"

"Crane." Abbie took the soda out of his hand and placed it on the table.

"Just look at Mr. Darcy! So sure of himself and his position as a gentleman, until proven to be greatly lacking in his behaviour to Miss Elizabeth Bennet!"

"Crane!" Abbie threw a cheddar chip at him, it landed inside of his shirt.

"Or indeed myself! I may gloss over the details and try to stay on the higher grounds, but I am aware of my shortcomings as a TRUE gentleman; for I am indeed saying too much too often."

"Craaaaaaaane!" But all Ichabod did was talking and talking, faster and faster, fingers furling and unfurling in his lap.

"Though let me assure you, Lieutenant - I was never, ever a rakehell. Nor ever a libertine or a rogue, when it came to ladies! I was always... very cautious. It was often expected of me to be more... forthcoming, and - indeed - Abraham often tried to prod me into action and often laughed at my serious nature." 

He finally stopped talking. They were staring at one another. 

"I'm getting the rum!" Abbie said and flew off the sofa.

When Abbie came back with the already opened rum bottle, a new one under her arm and two glasses, Crane's eyes grew into a nearly comical size. Her expression clearly said 'fight me' in case he was getting ready to question her judgment. 

Luckily, he had his smartphone in his hand and was googling something.

"It so happens that the actor playing Mr. Wickham has an interesting background consisting of both classic Hollywood _and_ British nobility!"

"Ohh, I say, Professor Crane!" Abbie replied somewhat sarcastically, which earned her a glare from her talkative partner. 

Abbie rolled her eyes but felt guilty. "Tell me?" she asked. 

"It can wait..." 

"Nooo, Crane!" she said persuasively and sat down, turning her begging eyes on him. He looked unsettled. Then she saw that the chip she had thrown at him still rested inside a fold in his shirt. And against his chest, of course. She hastily bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh. 

"I - what?" was his confused question, and he followed the trail of her eyes and saw the offensive snack. "Oh!" he said and picked it up. 

"You can eat it if you vacuumed your rug this morning," she said teasingly. She wasn't even sure if he understood what she referred to. 

But then there was the eyebrow. The smirk. And holy shit, his eyes grew dark and narrow. 

_Careful, Mills... Careful. Gentleman or no gentleman._

And they hadn't even started on the rum yet.

Crane opened his mouth to say something, but for some mysterious and miraculous reason, he closed it again. He was still smirking and just placed the chip next to his unfinished Mountain Dew. 

"Rum!" Abbie declared and filled both glasses generously without even asking. Crane accepted his glass graciously and raised it to her. Abbie raised her and downed half of it. Crane's eyebrows were higher than ever when he downed all of his. 

***

They sat silent with their glasses as Charlotte Lucas announced that she was engaged to Mr. Collins, but had both made sounds of outrage as Mr. Collins had earlier, while proposing to Lizzy, said that she had to give up her life as a warrior. 

Lizzy riding off with Mr. Wickham made them both look at one another in disbelief. 

"How very convenient," Crane remarked, "to have ALL the four horsemen presented together. A very neat apocalypse, indeed!" he finished off sarcastically. 

"Whaddya say, Crane: do you think we should start a demon community where we try to make demons as human as possible?"

"No, Lieutenant." 

"My man."

They poured new rum in their glasses.

Fifteen minutes later, they were guffawing because Cersei was a zombie slayer but her father Tywin Bennet was Lizzy's father and that made Lady Cersei De Bourgh another Bennet sister, and Darcy was basically Lizzy's nephew. It was excessively diverting. 

Two glasses later, neither of them could say 'excessively diverting', though they both tried, failed and cried with laughter. 

When Darcy proposed to Lizzy and they ended up fighting instead, Abbie got a bit overexcited as Darcy's vest buttons flew and Lizzy actually had her bodice ripped.

"Get naked already!!" she yelled.

"Yes, Lieutenant!!" Crane shouted and flew up from the sofa, standing attention as a good soldier. Then he started to wring off his boots.

Abbie guffawed. When Crane toppled over, it turned into a scream. He landed in a tangle of arms and legs just beside the coffee table. Laughingly, he sat up and leaned against the sofa. Abbie was laughing so much her stomach ached. Crane leaned his big head on the armrest. He got hold of his glass on the table and downed what little that was left. Then he made gestures at the TV screen that were slower and wider than usual. Yep, Crane was as drunk as her. At the very least. 

"Honestly, Leff... Leffnenenent."

Abbie was a heap on the sofa, melting with laughter. She leaned forward, towards him, and somehow flopped down on her stomach. He turned to her, all drunken eyes, floppy hair and stupid smile filled with front teeth. He was the most adorable thing in all realms.

"Whaaat?" he asked.

"It is I, the Leffnenenent," she giggled. 

"And your feet are flying," he remarked.

"What?" it was her turn to ask. 

"Feet - in - air," he said and pointed at her feet. She had bended her knees when she landed on her stomach. Her naked feet were swaying back and forth.

"The sofa's too short for me," she explained and they both started laughing again. 

"You..." he gasped. You, _you_ managed to find a sofa that was too short for you??"

"No, stupid!" she said and streched to swat his shoulder. He made an exaggerated yelp. "I'm too far... here... in this end..." she tried to explain and made hand gestures of her own. 

"Come over here, then," he said and patted his empty seat with a smile that was probably more drunken than rogueish.

She crawled forward like a worm. He laughed, then he saw her well shaped butt stick up and hiccupped. 

"What is it? You want more rum?"

"Y-yes please," he replied. 

She grabbed the newly opened bottle and poured some into his glass. She looked back on her own at the other end of the coffee table. 

"My glass is all the way over there," she pouted. 

"Have some of mine, you little rum thief," he said with yet another sweet smile. Drunk, right? He offered her his glass and she had a sip. He got it back and took a sip as well. "Ah, it tastes even better now!" 

She giggled and blushed. 

"But..." he tried again and pointed at the TV, "apart from some good and amusing scenes - is not this movie absolute rubbish?" 

"Oh, absolutely! They totally capitalise on a beloved book, a couple that has a renowned chemistry and add some supernatural nonsense, in order to sell something to the masses who just look for the couple and for some fun. But the story telling is basically garbage!"

"THANK you, Lefftettent! My point exactly! And we can even see it while being this drunk!" 

They tried to watch after that, they honestly did. The fighting scenes were intense, Crane remarked on the cannons and looked at the fight in rapt attention.

Abbie sat up in his former spot, Crane was still on the floor and resting his back against the armrest.

"Aren't you uncomfortable?" she asked.

"Everything about our home is comfortable, Abbie," he said absent-mindedly and offered her his rum glass. "Do you want more?"

His casual use of her name warmed her heart. She took a sip from his glass and put her elbow on the armrest his back leaned against. He seemed nervous by her sudden proximity and pushed his bangs out of his eyes, like so often before. She gave him his glass, took some hair strands on the side of his head and started to braid them. 

"What are you - ouch!" he shouted when he tried to turn his head.

"Sit _still_ and keep watching," Abbie ordered and concentrated on his hair. 

He obeyed and watched the zombie battles, but his handsome profile had a worried frown. Eventuelly, he relaxed. 

When she had done a short braid and placed it against his temple, he sweetly asked her to make another. And one more. 

The plot with Mr. Wickham was elaborate enough, and Lizzy got to save Darcy in the end. 

"Oh, I _love_ it when the heroine saves the hero!" Crane mumbled intensely. 

"Mm-hmm, so do I," she agreed and kept braiding his hair. It was so soft. She twirled some of his large curls around her small fingers on and off, just because she wanted to. That made him sigh with deep contentment.

She had completed six small braids on him, three on either side of his head. 

"Turn over here and look at me," she asked.

He did, with a serious look on his face.

"Aaawww," she said and smiled at how the braids rolled a little against his temples. 

"Is it a good look on me, Lieutenant?" 

"Ohh honey - no!" she said and beamed to him. He smiled back and raised his glass.

The story was about to be wrapped up on screen. The Bennets had somehow ended up at Rosings. Bingley came to ask for Jane's hand. Darcy and Lizzy were left in the grand room, all alone. It was obviously now or never. 

"Ah, no..." said Crane. 

"Nope, I agree," Abbie said when the couple kissed in Lady Catherine's grand entrence room. 

"They should have been - " Crane began.

"Outdoors!" both said in unison. 

They looked at one another, nodding in perfect agreement. 

"Lizzy and Darcy..." 

"Always such an outdoor couple."

"Like us," Crane mused.

"You think?" Abbie said. "The way we always hang over the books."

"So does Lizzy, and probably Darcy also." 

"Yeah," she agreed. She was still leaning on the armrest, and Crane turned to her. 

"Still," Crane continued just as casually, "I have always imagined that our first kiss would be in the Archives."

"Really?" Abbie said and just looked down at him like they were deciding on where to pick up their take-away. "I always imagined it to be in the woods or somewhere. After a demon hunt, perhaps."

"Mmm," he mused and obviously took it into consideration. Then he smiled and turned a bit more towards her. He leaned closer, the braids jumping a little. Abbie tensed and licked her lips. Crane swallowed visibly. 

"But here and now wouldn't be so bad, would it?" he said softly.

"Here and now is my favourite place as long as it includes you," she confessed and put her hand on his bearded cheek. Crane reached up and cupped the back of her head, lightly pulling her head down to his. 

When their lips met she literary melted and glided off the sofa. His arm slid around her and pulled her onto his lap. Once she was there, he truly put his heart into it, kissing her with a tongue that tasted of rum. But that wasn't what intoxicated her so much, his passion did all of that. Resting in his arms, she felt small but powerful. Loved and protected. Her hand stroke his chest and up around his neck, pulling him closer. 

The next moment, they lightly landed on the rug together, making our like horny teenagers in the corner of a party. But there was nothing adolescent about how his lips kissed and sucked down her throat. She responded in kind and struggled to reach his neck, sucking and biting into it, making him cry out in response. 

"Lieutenant, my little blood sucking zombie..." he gasped. 

"Makes no sense," she whispered and gave him another wicked bite.

"This will," he growled, grabbed her hands and pinned them into the soft rug. His legs pried hers apart, and she succumbed willingly as his lips once more claimed hers. It took quite a while before he released her lips.

"Oh, so the gentleman turned out to be a rogue, after all," she mumbled, quite satisfied.

"Is my secret safe with you, Lieutenant?" he rumbled before the tip of his tongue started licking her ear.

"Always." she shuddered.

The movie came to an end above them. There was the sweet double wedding, interrupted by the zombie apocalypse. As Lizzy and Darcy once more had to take up arms, Abbie and Crane for once had put down their weapons and stayed in each others arms instead.


End file.
